Paradise by the Wandlit Lights
by Eirawen
Summary: "Let me sleep on it." "Will you love me forever?" - The story of the 'love'/hate relationship which our fav. characters have come to regret promising each other. "Christ, if I have to spend another minute with you I don't think that I'll survive!"


Disclaimer: For this time, I don't own anything, not even the plot. Ideas for the plot belong to Meatloaf (The singer, not the food) and the characters are Ms Rowling's.

* * *

"I remember every little thing, as if it happened only yesterday…" The male's voice murmured into his drink, the roaring fire in front of him disappearing as he found himself drifting off into his memories. The warm, closed off heavy room dissipated into an open, cool, sparkly night. The surrounds changing from man made to glorious mother nature's crafting excellence. The forest loomed dark and mysteriously across the still lake, moon and star light glinting off the ebony inkiness of the water. Soft grass covered the shoreline, spreading into a large open area, created with the softest and most beautiful flowers and grass. Above the land, in the air, a broom was guided into the clearing, two figures huddle closely on it; a female giggle, a male muttered could be heard.

They landed, guided by the male, in the middle of the clearing and disembarked, pulled out their wands and lit them to create a soft glow as they approached the edge of the lake.

A hand shot out and grasped the waist of the other, drawing the smaller body against the taller, harder one.

"Draco…" She whispered as she braced her hands on his chest, raising her lips towards his. They closed over his, teased, tasted as Draco leaned into the kiss, forcing her to bend over backwards, his hand around her waist the other resting in the centre of her back in support.

Weeks, nights, days…they'd been teasing each other, gentle caresses here, sly winks there. Ever since they'd stepped off the Hogwarts Express and found out they'd be leading the student body together, as partners.

Arguments fought backwards and forwards, left, right and centre, until the accidental sighting of a naked body and then…then…

It had deteriorated from there. The game had been spawned, who'd fall first? The golden girl, bookworm and Queen of Gryffindor or the sex god, devilishly handsome King of Slytherin? Sly manoeuvres, the rubbing of body against body, touches, long uninhabited talks and displays of derrieres; naked, dripping wet chests…

And then, finally, finally, Draco had had enough. Mid evening he'd finally snapped, watching her dancing and laughing with the Weaselette out on the grounds. Before he could have even blinked, his broom was in hand and he was storming towards the woman, grabbing her hand and tearing her away from her group, yanking her onto the broom and flying off as fast as the broom, as any broom could ever go….

"You wench." Draco hissed as she bit his lip. Hermione laughed teasingly and continued her attack forcing Draco off his balance and dropping them onto the ground.

No one else was in sight, the place was empty, forgone of any human interaction or contact, touch…

They laughed as they fell, grunted with impact. Draco drew himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her, brushing her hair off of her face.

"You annoying, twisted, irritating, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous lioness…mai prima, mai dopo, nessuna ragazza poteva guardare meglio di te*…"

Hermione frowned with the change in language, wondering what he was saying. Draco ignored her look and closed the space between them, laying his body on top of hers, pulling it into alignment. The contact was bliss, the heat, the hardness…to both of them it felt more than right.

They were blessed, there was no doubt about it. Fate had seemed to hand them the private moment, not even her best buddies had deemed to chase after them, at the assurance of one red headed girl with a wicked smug smirk. And even now, together as they tugged at each other's tops, smashing lips together, rolling and squirming to rid each other of cotton and polyester, past furies, hatred and prejudice had been tossed aside for the rolling passion they felt for each other. There was no doubt about it, they were barely seventeen and right now, barely dressed.

"Hermione…god! What you do to me." Draco moaned as she latched on to his earlobe and gave it a tugged that tingled all the way to his groin. "Listen..." he half laughed as he grasped the woman's head in his hands and rested her ear against his chest. He couldn't believe it, no woman had ever made his heart beat so fast, so loudly, so hard…

Hermione glanced up at him under her lashes and smiled before they both reached for each other to close lips over lips once more. Through breaths, hands tugging at the remaining pants on her womanly curves, Draco panted out: "So long…have waited." He placed a wet kiss on her bare stomach, let his tongue flick out to taste her perfect skin, her perfect taste. "You'll never regret it..."

They rolled again and again, bringing Draco back to his place on top of her. Her legs entwined with his, his hips settling into the cradle of her own as their cores met, a meeting of heat and fire. It felt so good, so right.

From the moonlight and the soft light being emitted from their dropped and discarded wands, both naked bodies glowed, glowed like the metal on the edge of a knife.

His mouth raked again over hers, his tongue resuming his battle and sweep of her hot wet cavern. His mind was chanting like a furious moratorium 'All the way_, all_ the way'. He concentrated on nothing but what he felt under his hands, tasted with his tongue, the words in the back of his mind…_'All the way...'_

His hands came up to cup her bare breasts, his thumbs going into dual mode as they simultaneously swept over her puckered nipples. Hermione moaned and arched her back wantonly into his grasping hands, her body begging for his touch. Her rational mind was slowly spiraling out of control, losing over to her emotional side where there was nothing but a swirling mess of chaos, need and heat.

He had never felt so daring in his life, never. He always knew, as did the random girl, it was all the way or nothing. But now…every move he made further to his goal, further to his complete and utter disintegration, he couldn't believe what he was experiencing. It was like a clash of subconscious and the randy boy within, he had never felt _so_ daring, _so_ burned within all his life.

Grunt, moan, gasp…_shudder._

His hands swooped down her sides, following the line of her curving figure reverently. His mouth danced a line backwards and forwards across her taut stomach, his tongue lolling into the small cavern of her belly button. A faint whimper was her response as her hands came up to slide through his hair, grasping hold of the blonde locks.

And then slowly, achingly so, he skimmed his finger lightly over her hips, towards the triangle of hair and lightly glided over and down, down, down…

"Draco!" she shouted as his fingers dipped and twisted into her most private haven. Her nerves were overloaded with shocks of electricity from his contact, his generation of so much heat….Her body shuddered, twitched, even as he dared slip his fingers in experimentally and all at once seemed to shatter the strong resolve and control the woman underneath him had held.

She cried out, her body bending and contorting seamlessly as it reacted to the vast amount of chaotic explosions going off within her single being. From the tips of her fingers, to the tips of her toes, her body clenched, twisted and jerked in heavenly feel as she fell apart before him.

Draco raised himself back to his resting place, his hips cradled within her own as he waited for her to return, to open her eyes once more, to see him as he joined them for once and for all.

But Hermione's mind was flickering alive once more, the shocking voltage generated by her climax jolting her mind back into being. Even as she felt the tip of him tease her, her mind calculated, considered and wondered…

"Stop!" Her eyes flew open, her voice rang out, shattering the peace, the tightly coiled tension of the moment. Draco, panting hard from his weakening control, let out a growl of annoyance.

Her hands raised to his chest and she pushed him off of her. He fell back onto his knees, naked and gloriously on display. Hermione followed him up to kneel before him, her eyes searching his face, his expression.

"Before we go any further…do you love me?" she asked softly.

Draco wanted to curse and shout. Who was asking for love? Who even _wanted_ love?

"I got to know Draco! Do you need me? Will you love me forever?"

He wanted to blanch, he wanted to puke…why was she asking these things now? He shifted towards her once more, intent on ignoring her questions, but she pushed him back.

"Will you never leave me? Will you take me away and make me your wife, make me happy for the rest of my life? Draco…" she took in a deep breath, her chest rising and falling before his very eyes. "I've known you for seven years and you've known me, I know we've been at each other's throats like cats and dogs but these past few weeks have shown me that we can be more, so much more and so much better. But you need to tell me the truth, do you love me? Will you love me forever?"

Her face had never been more so open, honest and intense. Neither had his. He shook his head, brushed her hands aside and leant towards her again.

"Let me sleep on it. I will tell you in the morning." He groaned out even as he moved forward, hoping she would follow and fall back.

But she didn't, instead she stopped him again. "I got to know right now. Do you love me? Before we go any further tell me!" she demanded.

"Let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning but right now…" he whispered huskily, once more determined to start back up where they'd left off, the chant in his head never had been more clearer or louder; _'All the way tonight!'._

"No! Do you love me? Tell me you love me! What's it going to be Draco? Come on…I can wait all night. What's it going to be, yes or no?"

"Let me sleep on it."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Let me sleep on it."

"Will you love me forever!" She repeated with more determination than the average Gryffindor.

Draco stared at the persistent naked woman in front of him, totally unashamed of her nudity or his at a time like this. His heart beat thunderously in his throat as her beautiful brown eyes bore into his. Everything inside him building, building, building…

His loud shout of anguish broke through the night as his arms speared out and grasped onto her body, drawing against his tightly as his mouth opened on top of hers. Through his kisses, his open mouth touches, he uttered of love if only to shut her up.

She drew back and reached for her wand, his weary eyes following her.

"Will you love me forever? Make me happy? Marry me Draco Malfoy and love me till the end of time?" she asked as she held out her hand and raised her wand.

Draco stared at her palm with trepidation, but his hormones overrode all thought, all rationale and he slapped his hand in her palm and announced his love, his promise just as a thin silvery line shot out from her wand and wrapped tightly around their entwined hands. Before it had even disappeared into their skin, Draco had slapped away her wand and was upon her like a tidal wave.

The sound of shattering glass broke through the memories, the glorious night that had started off as heaven, that had now become hell. Before him, more than two decades later stood the glorious woman who'd become the mother of his children and unfortunately his wife. She glared down at him in annoyance even as his mind now prayed for the end of time.

"Will you stop…" her voice, her irritating voice faded out as his eyes drifted towards the clock on the mantle piece, the hands ticking away.

Time…this was what his life had been reduced to. Seconds, minutes, hours until the end of time, praying, wishing, waiting for that moment, the end, to hurry up and arrive. It had come to the stage where he knew, he was more sure than anything, that if he spent another minute-

"Listen to me!" Hermione screamed at him, shocking him back to the unfortunate reality he'd come to know as life. _Marriage._

"Would you just shut up for crying out loud!" Draco responded, standing up to face the woman who had trapped him into marriage. By god, if he hadn't have been so randy for this woman at the time, he reckoned he'd never have been duped into making that mistake of a vow.

"Christ, if I have to spend another minute with you I don't think that I will survive!"

Hermione's face scrunched up in anger. "You agreed to the vow, you made that promise!" She yelled at him.

Draco shook his head as if the action would allow him to deny, to wipe any memory of the cursed event from his mind. "I will never break my promise or forget my vow…but by god woman, Merlin only knows what I can do right now!" he roared.

Hermione swung at him angrily, Draco blocked and pushed back. They tussled, yelled shouted and cursed each other, tore, ripped at each other's clothes until they were writhing on the floor.

It was always like this. Their marriage had been sex only, the reality of love, the feelings they'd (_she'd_) thought were love had long since faded near the beginning of their life sentence. They fought horribly, bickered back and forth, but this was what the marriage, their partnership had come to; angry and passionate words and then even more angry and passionate sex that would sate each other more than any other random stranger would.

It was curious and strange, but that was how it was. They would hate each other till the cows came home, would until the end of time, but each of them could not, would not forget their vows, the promises. Till the end of time, he'd 'love' her; till the end of time they'd be together.

And now, even as they grinded and battered at each other on the harsh carpet floor, simultaneously, each thought back to a time long ago and far away, a time so much better than it was today. A time that never felt so good, never felt so right, a time that they both glowed like the metal on the edge of a knife.

* * *

*never before, never after; no girl could look any better than you.

A/N: uh...hi?

I had to write this one out, get it out of my head and do it quick smart. I became addicted to the song for a short while, the passion, the fury and the regret of the whole epic tale and instantly i connected it with Dramione...worked well, yes/no? So if there are errors with grammar etc (which i think is highly likely) i humbly take all blame on that account and profusely apologize.

The song is "**_Paradise by the Dashboard Light_**" by Meatloaf; i've scripted some of his lyrics into the story, helped keep it more close to the tale of the song. I recommend listening to it, its kinda cool with it's baseball commentary metaphor, which i've supplemented with the real deal in the story.

The changing in title for the actual story here: well, they certainly weren't driving a car were they? So i thought reaching/attaining paradise by wandlit lights was something of a better vibe.

The translation thing..well, i scored that off google, so if it's wrong don't blame me.

Eirawen.


End file.
